Am I Worth It?
by tinyfloatingwhale73
Summary: One dare has Garnet dating the school's nerd Pearl. But, under that shy, nerdy, beautiful girl, lies a terrible secret. How will Garnet react, especially when she actually starts to have feelings for Pearl? High school AU. Well, sort of, they go to a gem high school on other planet. Rated for smut, abuse, and adult language.
1. Chapter 1

***Hey! This is my first**

**story on this site, so please not **

**a whole lot flames! Leave comments!***

* * *

Pearl walked down an empty hallway, with a book in her hands. It wasn't a surprising scene to see the smartest girl in school with a book. As she was halfway to her designation, which was the library, she stopped and looked at the clock; 2:40. She smiled, her school wasn't dismissed until 3:15.

She continued down the hallway until she reached the big, heavy wood doors of the library. She pushed the doors open, and was greeted by the librarian. "Hello, Pearl." She smiled at the older gem, "Hello, Ms. Price." Ms. Price was a Citrine gem with light blond hair, usually in a bun, and glasses that sat at the edge of her nose. Most of the time she wore a dress, and today she was wearing her favorite blue sundress. As Pearl was just about to walk off, Ms. Price stopped her, "Oh, Pearl! I had almost forgotten!" The older ran to desk and came back with a book Pearl had never seen before. "I've been saving this book just for you."

Pearl took the book and looked on back to read the summary. "This sounds like a really good book."

"It is. I've been saving it for my top reader!" She smiled as Pearl walked off to her table in the back (after 5 years of sitting at the same table, she was able to call it 'her table'.) When Pearl was finally seated she sighed, 'Okay, it's around 2:50, so I have-' She counted the minutes in her head, 'Let's see, in 10 minutes it will be 3, so about 20 minutes of reading time.' She frowned, she meant to have sat down at 2:45. She shrugged, 'I'll be able to read at home.' She opened her new book and started reading.

_People say that good triumphs over evil, that the good guys always win. Well, I'm tired of being a good girl. What has being good gotten me? Nothing. I walk around this small village, wondering what it's like to be a pirate. To be free to be how I want to be, not some girl who has to wait around for prince charming. I want to be me, the me that no one else sees, the me that can be loved...when is it my turn to be **that** girl?_

Pearl continued to read, until the librarian tapped on her shoulder, "Pear, dear, it's 3:20."

"What!? N-no! It can't be! Oh no, I-I have to go, I'm already late!. Thanks for the book, Ms. Price!" She ran out of the library as fast she could, and down to the halls to the front doors. As she bolted out the doors, she heard the athletes (who waited for the star player) shouting at her. She tried to ignore the hateful comments such as: "Hey, look! I didn't _she_ could run!" or "Are you late for a book convention or something?" They laughed and joked as she ran, but she didn't get to far until she ran into the star player; Garnet.

"O-oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Pearl got up, blushing, "I really am sorry, but I must go!" And she was off running again.

"Ugh, what's her problem?" One of the cheerleaders (named Ruby) helped Garnet up, "I don't know, but Coach won't be making it today so I'm in charge." The cheerleaders and fellow girl athletes cheered. It was a very rare thing when the coach didn't show up to practice, but when he did, he left Garnet in charge. And, of course being teenagers, they headed to the locker room to play truth-or-dare and/or gossip. Garnet joined just because she was the most popular, and was dared the most fun things.

* * *

Pearl breathed hard as she finally reached the door of her home. She took out her phone, 'Hm, It's only 3:45'. She didn't live that far from the school, but running two blocks in a dead sprint will definitely wear you out! She composed herself, and opened the door. At first she thought she was alone. She sighed, 'Thank God!' She smiled and walked in, she turned around to shut and lock the door, when she turned around, she was slapped to the ground.

Tears ran out of her eyes, as she muttered, "I'm sorry..." Her mother snarled at her "What was that?! You know I hate mumbling!" Pearl sat up and wiped her eyes, "I said I'm sorry, mom. I was just-"

"I do not want to hear your excuse, to your room immediately! I'll punish you as soon as I get there." Pearl cried harder, and pleaded, "Please mom! I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again!" But it only earned her another slap. She walked to her room, this was her third punishment this month. She walked into her small room, and took off her clothes. She discarded them in a small laundry basket next to her closet, which was bigger than her room itself! She sniffled as she laid down on her bed, waiting to receive her punishment for being late.

15 minutes had already gone by, she starting wondering if her mother had forgotten. She prayed that that would be the case, but it wasn't. Just as it was looking as though as Pearl might be off the hook, her mother entered. She turned off the lights as she walked towards Pearl. Pearl's room had very dark curtains that hid her from the world, except for a little bit of sun that shone through. She got on top of her daughter, her diamond gem was on her knee and Pearl could feel it against her hip. She pleaded one last time, "Please, don't do this mom..." But she was silenced by her mom shoving inside her. She screamed, every time this would happen it hurt, even though her virginity was taken three years ago.

Her mother panted through thrust, "Hush, I know it doesn't hurt." But she was wrong, it hurt Pearl. 10 minutes of pain went by until her mother came. When she finally pulled out, she leaned down and whispered harshly in Pearl's ear, "You _will_ learn to listen to me, won't you?" Pearl nodded, her cheeks blue, puffy, and wet. She could smell the strong scent of alcohol in her mothers breathe, "I only punish you because I love you." As soon as her mother left, she curled into a ball, and cried. She pulled the covers over her and sobbed, soon falling asleep.

Her mother walked in, finally sober, she smiled at the sight of her daughter sleeping. then she realized something, 'Hm, I didn't think she would be asleep so early, being it's only 4:30...' She shrugged it off and walked towards the bed. She kissed Pearl's gem and whispered, "I love you, dear." And left.

* * *

"Look, I'm just saying, Garnet is like the number player!"

"Is that so, Tanzy?" Ruby rolled her eyes, Ruby had bright red hair, that was normally curly and a light pink tint to her skin, . She was cheer captain, and was now Garnet's ex. The gem in questioning had dark black hair, and a light blue tint to her skin. She was also a cheerleader. "Let's just get on with our game." Tanazite smiled, and looked at Garnet. "So, Garnet, truth or dare?" Garnet thought a minute, "Dare."

"Um...I dare you to..." Tanazite thought a minute, "Hm, I can't think of anything good." She looked at Ruby for help, Ruby smiled mischievously, "Well, if she's the _number one player_ then why don't you just dare her to get into the nerd's pants?" Everyone looked at Ruby then Garnet. Amethyst (Garnet's best friend) looked at Garnet "Um, G, I don't think this is a good idea." Garnet shrugged, "It wouldn't work."

"And what makes you say that?" Ruby smirked at the darker gem. "Because, I'm pretty sure _Pearl_ wouldn't be up for a one night stand." Garnet emphasized Pearl's name because she didn't think it was right to give her a title such as nerd. Pretty, beautiful, smart, those were proper titles Garnet would use for the girl, but she never said them aloud.

"C'mon, G! She has a crush on you, I'm sure she'll be up for it!" Ruby batted her eyes, waiting for Garnet's reply, "Look, I'll date her...then maybe I'll get into her pants, but I'm 99% sure she wouldn't be up for it. Plus, what makes you think she has a crush on me?"

"Let's see," Ruby tapped her cheek, "She shows up to every home you play, she constantly stares at you, and she blushes and stutters every time you're around or talk to her. Do I _have _to continue?" Garnet rolled her eyes under her shades. "Fine, I'll do it..."

* * *

***Woo! First chapter's**

**done! Ooh, Garnet's dared to ask**

**Pearl out! I wonder how this will turn out? Hmm...***


	2. Chapter 2

***Yay chapter 2*  
**

* * *

Pearl woke up the next morning hurting. She grunted and looked at her phone; 6:30. 'God I hurt!' She groggily got out of bed, holding the bottom part of her stomach. She took a deep breath and walked to her closet, to get ready for the day. She looked in the mirror, only to see a slight bruise on her cheek. She sighed, and put on some make-up to cover it up.

She walked out of her room and saw a note on the counter:

_Pearl,_

_I'm going to be gone for the rest of the weekend, I love you dear!_

_Love, Mom_

'Hm, sometimes I question that...' She walked over to the fridge and got out a glass of tea. This was her mornings, nice and quiet, each morning was a sign telling her that today's a new day, maybe things will change for the best. But, that's when she would snap back to reality and realize that, things may never change.

She sighed deeply, and put the dirty cup inside of the sink. "Okay, it's 7 o'clock now...so, I'll have a 20 minutes to read before class starts if I get there at 7:40." she thought a minute and smiled, that meant if it took 15 minutes from her house to the school, then she could just rest for a moment or two.

She sat down on the lumpy couch and smiled, slowly, she began to fall back asleep. Pearl's eyes fluttered open, then she bolted up from couch, it was now 7:55. "Aw crap!" She bolted out the door, and ran as fast she could to school. As she ran she pulled her phone back out of her pocket, 'Shit! It's 8 o'clock! I'm late!' She wouldn't have been so worried if her first hour teacher wasn't Mr. Moris. He was a Obsidian gem with a temper, and low tolerance for tardiness. All he could do now was pray he was in a good mood and would decide not to make her go to in-house detention.

'Yes! I'm almost there!' But that was only a taste of hope, next thing she knew, it was raining. 'Great! Just Great!' Pearl felt on the urge of tears, 'I just want to curl in a ball and die right now-' She tripped on something and fell into the mud. 'Such a _wonderful_ day!' Pearl couldn't take it anymore, she cried as she lifted herself up, and carried on to school. When she got there, she opened the doors to the main hallway, and made her way to the principal's office.

She sniffled, "Might as well get my tardy slip now..." She knocked on the door, only to be greeted by the principal's assistant. "Oh my goodness, Pearl! Are you alright?" Pearl nodded her head, "Yes, I just came to get an absent tee slip." The assistant slyly smiled, "No worries, dear. I'll call your teacher and you'll stay here for first hour, okay? I'll find you a towel and something else to wear, that sound good?" Pearl perked up, "Yea, that's sounds amazing, thanks, Ms. Jax."

"Just call me Carrie."

"Oh, okay!" Pearl took a seat in a plastic chair next to the coffee machine, she took a small Styrofoam cup and filled it up, along with a teaspoon of sugar. She sat there until Carrie came with a towel, "Here you go, dear." Pearl smiled and sniffled again. "Pearl?" Pearl turned her head, "Yes?"

"Did someone hit you?" Pearl was confused at first then realized, 'The rain must've washed the make-up off...'

"Uh...y-yea...but it's nothing...I-I deserved it."

"Pearl, no one "deserves" something like that." Carrie sighed, 'She's not going to talk is she?'

Pearl took a sip of her coffee as Carrie called Mr. Moris. "Alright then, thank you Mr. Moris, bye." She turned to Pearl, "He said he doesn't mind, but, as you may have already heard, he thinks I'm keeping you because I need you for something."

"May I ask though, why are you keeping me instead of making me go to class?"

"Because you look like you've been through a lot, and need a break. Now, if you'll excuse, I need to run some copies." And the assistant was gone. Pearl sat in silence, she sighed, she had 20 minutes until her next class. But, the school was nice and peaceful when it was quiet. Pearl was actually starting to enjoy herself , until she heard shouting from down the hall. She looked only to see Mr. Moris screaming at none other than; Garnet.

'What did she do _this_ time?' Pearl watched as Garnet made her way towards Pearl in the office. "Hi, I was wondering why you weren't in class. Um, do you know where the principal is?" Pearl shook her head, "No, Carrie said he was at a meeting this morning."

"Cool, oh, and I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?" She smiled sweetly at Pearl, which made her blush, "Uh, y-yea I'm free. B-but, why do you w-want to know?" Pearl mentally face-palmed at herself for stuttering, and acting like a complete dork. "Well, I was wanting to know if you would like to go on a dinner date with me?" Garnet gave her a sexy smouldering look, which sent shivers down Pearl's spine. "O-oh, I would love too. Uh, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what restaurant?"

"It's a surprise, I'll pick you up at 8. You live in that old white house 2 blocks down right?" Pearl nodded. On the outside, she just smiled like the nerd she was, but on the inside, she was jumping up and down doing a happy dance. Her crush had just asked her out! "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow night!" And Garnet left. Pearl was too lost in her moment to realize that Garnet just walked out of her punishment, but right now, Pearl didn't really care all that much. She had something much more important on her mind...

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Garnet went straight to her favorite class: gym. But, today was even more special, coach was on a mission that was going to take a few days, and when they had a sub, the sub usually just let them do whatever.

When all the girls were in the locker room, Ruby immediately asked, "Did you do it?" Garnet leaned back on a wall and crossed her arms, "Yea, we have a date tomorrow."

Ruby chuckled, "You don't realize what your getting into to do you?" Garnet didn't reply, she just waited for Ruby to continue. "Ugh, you have to be romantic, and I'm sorry, but your not really the romantic type, Garney-"

"Don't. Call me that. I hated that name when we dated, and I still hate it. And, honestly, if I'm supposedly not the "romantic type" then how come _I_ ended up being your girlfriend after you went on and on to the other cheerleaders about how you wanted someone who could woo you and shit, and how _I_ was so amazingly romantic to you. Plus, how many times did _I_ make you scream?" Ruby blushed and shut her mouth while the others laughed.

"You're a bitch, you know that Garnet?!" Garnet smirked, "Yes, I do, and I'm very proud of it." Ruby anger rose, "I can't wait until you realize that she's going to be the worse girlfriend you'll ever have!" Ruby was about to storm off, until one of Garnet's remarks caught her attention, "What did you say?" She turned around, waiting for an answer

"I said: at least she's pretty on the outside and inside." Ruby raised her hand and went to slap Garnet. Two inches away from Garnet's face, Garnet caught her hand in mid-swing. "Ah ah ah..." She waved a single finger in front of Ruby's face. Ruby scrunched up her nose, and yanked her arm away from Garnet's grasp. She stormed off as the others went back to their fun.

* * *

***Well, that's it for**

**chapter 2! I'll update soon!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey guys! I'm back**

**with chapter 3! Leave**

**comments and I'll write more!***

* * *

Pearl woke up happy, today was the day she had a date with Garnet! _Garnet!_ She sighed a happy sigh as she got out of bed, to get ready for school. Today was Friday, and thank God for it! She looked through her closet for a simple blouse, to go along with her blue mini, skirt. She found a white one that went perfectly with it. 'Oh, what should I wear for tonight? I'll just worry about it later.'

She got dressed and got a cup of coffee. When her mother wasn't around Pearl would get a cup of her mother's coffee. She smiled as the hot liquid ran down her throat. She smiled, today was going to be perfect! She brushed her teeth, and grabbed her school bag. She decided to be early school, 'Ooh, maybe I can try to finish my art project this morning!' She walked to school, enjoying the cool, morning breeze. It smelt like rain (from yesterday and last night), just perfect. Everything seemed to go Pearl's way, and that's when Garnet pulled up in her car.

"Hey." Pearl turned to her, "Oh, hi." Pearl smiled and was about to continue walking when Garnet asked, "I know it's not too terribly long to school, but would like a ride?" Pearl nodded, "Uh, yea. Thanks." She got into the passenger seat, and buckled up. As they drove to the school, Garnet noticed that Pearl didn't talk too much. "So...Are you ready for tonight?" Pearl turned her attention to Garnet, "Yea."

Garnet thought a minute, then put her arm around Pearl. Pearl tensed up, she wasn't used to physical contact, well, besides being hit or raped. "Are you alright? You seem kinda tense."

"I'm fine..." Pearl tried to loosen up a bit, but she still had that fear of messing up and being punished. Garnet pulled her closer. Garnet knew it was a little early to get a little touchy, but she had to get Pearl to warm up to her fast so she could get this dare over with. When they got to school, she let Pearl out in the front. Garner had to drive to the back to park, and to get to the gym for a little bit of practice. "I'll see you in first hour?" Pearl smile and nodded.

She turned around and started for the school. She walked straight to the art room to start on her project...

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Pearl was ready to be home (for once). As soon as she opened the door, she saw Garnet pull up. She just smiled and opened the passenger seat door. Pearl got in. As they drove to Pearl's, Garnet asked a weird question. "Pearl, how come you have bruises when you come to school?"

"What?"

"Bruises. You try to hide them with make-up and long-sleeved shirts."

"O-oh, um...I'm not very graceful...and I bruise easily." Garnet was confused, but shrugged it off, "Okay, whatever. I'll be picking you up around 7, okay?"

"Okay." The rest of the ride was silent, but Garnet couldn't help but wonder. 'How is she _not_ graceful? Hmm, I think she's hiding something...Ugh, no time to worry about that now.'

When they arrived, Pearl got out of the car and and went straight into the house, but before she could open the door, she was stopped by Garnet, "What? No goodbye?" Garnet winked at her, Pearl rolled her eyes, "_Goodbye_, Garnet." Garnet chuckled, "Bye." And she drove off.

Pearl entered, this time more carefully than last time. She knew her mother was gone, but there was always _that_ chance. When she knew 100% that she was alone, Pearl let out a sigh of relief. She looked at the clock; 3:30. 'Hmm, I have a few hours 'til 7...I should probably tidy up the house then I'll worry about my attire.'

* * *

Garnet arrived to her house. She smiled, 'It's good to be home.' She walked in and was greeted by her adopted mother; Rose. Garnet was found an orphan a long time ago, so Rose took her in and raised her as her own. "How was day, dear?"

"Pretty good, I have a date tonight though."

"Oh that's good! With who?" Garnet shrugged, "Pearl..."

"You got dared didn't you?" Garnet blushed, "Yea..."

"Well, she seems like a really nice girl. I've worked at the school and she was one of my top pupils." Garnet smiled and rolled her eyes under her shades. "You may not know it, but I can still tell when you roll your eyes under your shades." Garnet sighed, "I know...Rose, I-I have a weird question..."

"What is it, dear?"

"Did Pearl ever act, you know, troubled?" Rose shook her head, "No, I don't believe so, why?"

"She...just seems a little troubled like I'm going to hurt her..." Rose looked concerned after Garnet said that, "Did she tell you anything?" Garnet shook her head, "No, it's just the way she acts...Anyways, I should go get ready. I'm taking her the new Italian restaurant."

"Do you need money?"

"No, but thanks anyways." And Garnet left upstairs to her bedroom. Rose smiled, 'I do hope she keeps this one!'

* * *

Pearl looked at herself in the mirror. 'I wonder if she's going to like my attire?' She had chosen a see through blue blouse and under shirt, a pair of dark blue, skinny jeans, and a pair of black flats . She smiled, she had also taken the time to put a light layer of make-up that brought out her eyes beautifully.

She checked through the house to make sure everything was clean, and of course it was. She looked at the clock; 6:45. 'Garnet should be here in 15 minutes.'

She sat down on the couch and pulled out her phone. 'Oh no! Mom!' She had a text from her mother 10 minutes ago (and as you all know by now, her mother hates to be kept waiting!)

_Pearl, I will back Tuesday. Love you!_ _(6:35)_

_I love you too, mom. (6:45)_

Pearl sighed, 'I do hope she doesn't get mad...' She sat her hone and in her lap, and bowed her head. 'Please, please, just let on night go perfectly...' She felt her phone vibrate, she pulled it our and read the text:

_Txt me before you go to bed, dear. (6:48)_

_Yes, mom. (6:49)_

Pearl laid her head back on the couch for a few minutes until she heard a knock at the door. She got up, and straightened her shirt, then she went to the door. When she opened it, Garnet stood there with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. "Oh my goodness! These are beautiful!" Pearl took them out of her hand, and put them in an empty vase, next to the kitchen window.

"Are you ready to go now, my lady?" Pearl blushed and smiled, "Yes." Pearl wrapped her arm around Garnet's as the taller gem lead her to the car.

As they were driving, Pearl asked, "So, which restaurant are we going too?" Garnet, "I already told you, it's a surprise." Pearl rolled her eyes, "Okay." As they continued, Garnet got tired of the silence, "You know what, you don't talk very much."

"Oh, I'm just not a very talkative gem..." Garnet pulled her closer with one arm wrapped around her, "It's okay, I'm not to talk much either, but if we're gonna date, don't you want to get to know each other? And, I'm pretty sure you don't have the power of telepathy. Well, you might for how smart you are." Pearl smiled and giggled, "Yea, I guess."

* * *

As they arrived at the restaurant, Pearl smiled, 'Awesome! I've been wanting to eat for some time now!' Garnet could see the excitement on her face, 'Hmm, she must not eat out often.' Garnet shrugged, and got. She walked to the other side of the car to let Pearl out.

"I could've opened the door myself..."

"I know, but I would rather gentlegem for my _girlfriend._" Pearl blushed as Garnet took her hand. Both gems went inside and got a table in the back for two.

After they ordered, Garnet asked, "So, what are favorite hobbies?"

"Art, reading, and studying Earth. I don't know why I'm so fascinated with that planet, but the humans, and their cultures, and just how beautiful is, it's just amazing!" Garnet was intrigued with her enthusiasm about the Earth. "What are your hobbies, Garnet?"

"Well, since I don't really like my classes, I do enjoy gym though. It's where I can use more of my brawn than my brain. Only time I use my brain is when I'm fully focused and-" Garnet stopped in mid-sentence. She was about to tell Pearl about her third eye, but thankfully she caught herself. "What were about to say?"

"Oh, um..nothing...Oh hey look! Our food's here." Pearl was still confused, but went along with it. The rest of the night was great, both gems had laughed, shared their dreams, and Garnet had invited Pearl on a second date.

* * *

On the way home, Garnet saw Pearl texting someone. Pearl had told her mother goodnight, even though she was far from home. Pearl smiled as she watched the passing houses go by, her house was one of them. "Garnet, we passed my house."

"I know, but I have someone I want you to meet."

"Oh, okay." This time, Garnet didn't even have to pull Pearl close to her, Pearl scooted over and relaxed while Garnet held her. 'This feels nice...' And it did, Garnet even liked it, probably more than she wanted too. As they drove, Pearl began to wish that this ride would never end, but it did, and a little too soon.

"Well, we're here." Pearl sighed and got out. As they walked to the front door, Rose, opened it before Garnet had a chance. "Oh good you're home! And I see you brought Pearl!" Rose smiled as Pearl's eyes widened in joy, "Rose?! Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you in forever!" Pearl hugged her, Rose was Pearl's favorite teacher at Gem High.

"It's nice to see you too, Pearl! Oh, you two better get inside! We're supposed to be getting really bad weather."

"What?" Garnet looked at her confused as they entered the house. Rose shut the door behind them and explained. "I was watching the news earlier, and they had a severe weather alert. They suggested everyone stay indoors, and you know how I feel about you being out when the weather gets bad." Garnet nodded her head in dismissal as she was heading upstairs, she turned back around to Rose, "Um, Rose, what about Pearl?"

"Oh, she'll stay here. It'll be fine! Just make sure it's okay with your mother."

"My mom's out of town..." Rose smiled as sweetly as ever, "Well, I guess you can stay then, huh?" Pearl smiled, "I guess. But, where will I sleep?"

"With Garnet. I trust you two enough." Rose smiled and walked back into the living-room.

Pearl followed Garnet upstairs, to her bedroom. When she walked in, she took in the scenery. Garnet had dark red walls, black curtains, and a few red lava lamps. She also had a huge computer. Pearl smiled, it was just so, warm.

Garnet had already changed into her sleepwear, which consisted of a red nightgown with a pink star on the side. Pearl changed into her blue boxers, and a white t-shirt. Garnet raised an eyebrow at her nightwear, "Hmm, for someone who rarely wears pants, I would least expect you to wear boxer shorts."

Pearl shrugged and joined Garnet in bed. Garnet rolled over and held Pearl as she fell asleep. This was the perfect moment, rain falling on the roof, making a wonderful, steady beat. Garnet's heat, along with that steady beat, lulled Pearl to sleep in pure bliss. And for once, she had a day to look forward too...

* * *

***Hmm, that escalated **

**quickly...Anyways leave comments!***


	4. Chapter 4

***WOO! I'm back!**

**Anyways, yea, thanks for**

**reviews, oh, and I should mention,**

**This story is now co-written with jasper-jinx!***

**Jinx: Sup! :) Yea, me and tinyfloatingwhale**

**are co-writers now, WOO! XD Anyways, **

**enjoy!**

* * *

Pearl woke up feeling warm, then she remembered that she was still in bed with Garnet. 'Aah, I could get used to this...' Then Garnet started to wake up. The taller gem sat up and rubbed her eyes, she smiled, but when she opened them, she met a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring into hers. "Uh..." She covered her eyes out of instinct, "g-good morning, Pearl..." Before Garnet could get her glasses, Pearl grabbed her hand. "Garnet, what are you hiding?" Garnet blushed, "Um, n-nothing!"

"Garnet, please. I promise I won't judge." Pearl grabbed Garnet's hands and moved them from her face. Pearl gasped, "Oh my goodness! Garnet why didn't you tell me?!" Pearl was fascinated by Garnet's eyes. "Your eyes are different colors, and your third eye..." She gasped again, "That's why you have heightened senses! That's absolutely amazing!" Garnet was confused on why Pearl didn't think of her as a monster. "You think my eyes are...amazing?" Pearl nodded, "Well yes, their so unique...kinda like you..." Pearl blushed when she said the last part, but Garnet just smiled, 'there's is just something special about her...'

Pearl got out of the bed and got dressed, she went down stairs with Garnet as Rose cooked breakfast. "Good morning, Pearl!" Pearl smiled, her mother wasn't up at this time for good morning's, "Good morning indeed, Ms. Quartz."

"Morning, darling!" Rose hugged Garnet, "Morning, Rose." Pearl smiled and looked down, 'I remember when mom used to be like that...' Pearl was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Rose. "Pearl?" Pearl looked up and blushed, "O-oh, I'm sorry, I really am!" Rose gave her a concerning look, "_Okay_, um, I was just try your attention, dear."

"I understand, I should've been paying attention..." Rose wondered why she was so jumpy, but asked her the same question once more, "Do you want some?" Pearl shook her head, "No, thank you. But, may I have some coffee?" She said it so quietly that Rose barely heard her. "Yes, you may." Pearl nodded and got a small cup with milk and sugar. She smiled and drank her beverage. This was a nice little taste of what Pearl could have if her mother wasn't on drugs.

After breakfast, Rose and Garnet were talking about the council making some new decisions about the future of young gems. Pearl smiled at the conversation, she wanted to add some details that may help some unclear subjects, but kept her mouth shut do to fear. After their long conversation about politics, Pearl got up. "I really hate to leave, but I have some duties to attend at home. Thank you Ms. Quartz."

"Oh, just call me Rose, dear." Pearl smiled and hugged Rose bye. Garnet offered her a ride home, so Pearl took it. It's very nice to be with Garnet. As they drove to Pearl's house, Garnet had an idea pop in her head. 'Maybe, just maybe it'll work...' She smiled and pulled Pearl closer. Pearl fell sweetly into the embrace. When they got there, Garnet got out with Pearl and walked her to the front steps. Pearl smiled and hugged Garnet before she opened the door. But, Garnet had something else in mind, as Pearl turned around to unlock the door, Garnet called her name. When she turned around to face the girl, their lips met. Garnet wrapped her arms around Pearl's waist, as Pearl wrapped around her neck.

The kiss was passionate, and it made Garnet feel...different. She wanted more of the pale gem, she wanted to kiss her again, hold her again. Be her night in shining armor. She wanted Pearl to be her's. She immediately felt guilty about the dare, but, the dare never said she had to break up with her, right?

After that day, Pearl and Garnet spent as much time together as possible, and each time Garnet saw her, she cared for the girl even more. She even told Amethyst that she was thinking about still dating her even after the dare was over! A month had gone by and Pearl was thinking about showing the darker gem her love. But Ruby may the cause of something terrible...

"Pearl, do you think you could stay after school and wait for me?" Pearl smiled, her mother was gone so once again she had her weekend free. Today was also Friday, so Pearl answered, "Of course, I'll be in the stands, okay?" Garnet gave her a quick kiss, and went to the field. 'God, I love her!' Pearl smiled and went to the stands with a book in hand. She read for a few minutes until Ruby decided to join her. "Well, well, well, look at who it is, _Garnet's precious little girlfriend!_" Pearl sighed annoyed, "What do you want, Ruby?"

"I'm just trying to help." Ruby gave her a petty pout, sticking her bottom lip out. "Ugh, can't you bother someone else?"

"You know she's playing you, right?" Pearl rolled her eyes and went back to reading. "The only reason she's even dating you is to get into your pants over a dare. I _highly_ doubt that she would even think about hugging you if it wasn't for that dare!"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?!"

"I said: shut. Up. Do I need to say I slower?" Ruby, now angry, grabbed Pearl's hair. Pearl tried to hit her or something but Ruby slammed her into the metal bench of the football stands. Pearl got out of her grasp and pushed her down. Pearl nose was bleeding and she had a black eye. Ruby was up again, and slapped Pearl to the ground. "You're a dirty fucking slut, you know that! A bitch that doesn't deserve Garnet! _I_ deserve Garnet not you, you fucking whore-"

"Ruby." Ruby face turned white as she turned around to Garnet and the cheer-leading coach. "Explain yourself in the principal's office. Now!" As Ruby left with her coach, Garnet ran to Pearl's side. "Pearl, are you alright?"

Pearl cried, not because it necessarily hurt, but because this is a scene she knew all to well. Garnet picked her up in bridal style, "C'mon, dear. Let's go." Pearl cried all the way to the car, 'I don't deserve Garnet do I? I'm just a good-for-nothing piece of trash...' She cried even harder into Garnet's chest, 'But, I want her...I need her...'

"Pearl, I think we need to have a talk..." Pearl looked at Garnet with tear-filled eyes, "About what?"

"You..."

* * *

***WOO! Cliffhanger! :D***

**Jinx: From what she has told me,**

**you guys should enjoy this story! **

**Especially further on! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

***Woo! I'm back!***

**Jinx: And so am I! Read,**

**comment, fav/follow, **

**etc. You get the idea! ;)**

* * *

Garnet took Pearl to her house. On the way there, Pearl was abnormally quiet. Garnet hated the silence, "Pearl?" Pearl turned her head, her cheeks were still blue, and her eyes were glossy as well, "...yes?" She sniffled. Garnet felt something that she had never felt before, something horrible. It hurt to see her girlfriend like this, "Will you please tell what happened?" Pearl turned her head away, "Garnet...I...I deserved it...like I usually do..." Garnet couldn't hear the lest part, but was a little irritated at Pearl's response. "Pearl, you didn't deserve that! You-you're just," Garnet tried to think of the perfect word to describe Pearl, but there was just so many! "There are just too many ways to describe you; wonderful, beautiful, smart, sweet. And those are for people you just meet!" Pearl shook her head and said softly, "...I'm nothing but an unwanted piece of trash..." Garnet sighed annoyed, "No, you're not. No one thinks that."

"...my father did...my mother does...Ruby does..." Garnet shut her mouth, and thought, 'Her father? And her mother? What kind of parents are they?!' Pearl gasped at what she had said, 'Oh no, i-if mom finds out I said that, oh no, no-no!' Pearl felt more tears rush to her down her cheeks, 'No...' Garnet was confused, but instinctively, she pulled Pearl into her arms. Pearl shifted to comply with her new position, she made it where she could nuzzle her face into Garnet's chest and cry. 'She cries so softly...' This worried Garnet, even though Garnet was never one to cry, when she did, it was never as soft as Pearl's was now. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here. I'll always be here..." Pearl's crying softened even more, she looked up at Garnet, with glossy eyes, beautifully blue. 'Her eyes shine like the ocean...' Garnet smiled and kissed her gem, then focused her attention back on the road.

When they arrived, Garnet carried Pearl into the house. "Rose?" Garnet looked around, then saw a note on the counter:

_Garnet,_

_I was called to a meeting in the Emerald sector to discuss some important business. I'll be back, hopefully, around eight, if not tomorrow morning. __Love you sweetheart!_

_Rose_

'Hmm, I wonder why that meeting so important?' Garnet shrugged and went upstairs with Pearl. They entered Garnet's room, and Garnet sat her down on the bed. Pearl sat in a criss-cross form with her head down. 'She reminds me of a young child about to be punished...' Garnet shook that thought out of her head, "Pearl, tell me what happened, everything." Pearl nodded once, and began, "I was just reading, and then Ruby came out of nowhere, she started make fun of me so I told her to shut up...and then she said that the only reason your dating was because of a dare to get into my pants...Garnet, is it true? I mean, I know it's Ruby, but still..." Garnet bit her lip, 'I should tell her the truth...'

"Pearl, it is true...When we first started dating it was because of the dare." Pearl felt her heart shatter, '...everything...it was all a lie...' She didn't cry though, 'What's the point of tears, you knew it was going to happen...might as well give her what she wants...'

"Pearl, I-" Pearl cut Garnet off by kissing her. Pearl sat on Garnet's lap, kissing her as tenderly and loving as possible. Garnet, who was still dumbfounded by Pearl's sudden action, sat still as Pearl started kissing down her neck. Before Pearl could do anything else, Garnet took off Pearl's shirt, then her bra. She smiled at the sight of Pearl's bare breast. They were on the small side, but Garnet liked them anyways. Pearl blushed and gasped when Garnet took them into her hands, "G-Garnet, mm, I can (gasp) feel your gems..." She moaned lightly as Garnet took one of her blue nipples into her mouth, as she was sucking the now hard nipple, Pearl laid herself down on Garnet's bed. With Garnet on top, she slithered down and started taking off Pearl's pants, revealing her lacy blue underwear.

"Hmm, when did you get into lacy lingerie?" Garnet giggled when Pearl's blush deepened, "Um, I uh, well bought them for you..." Garnet blushed, "Really? I like them." Pearl smiled and kissed Garnet again. She felt Garnet's slide down past her torso, pulling down her underwear, and rubbing gently up her slit. Pearl moaned again, 'Why does this feel good? Mm, I thought it was going to hurt like usual...' Her mind started to fizzle, as she felt Garnet stick a single finger in her. Garnet pumped in and out, slowly. Perhaps a little too slowly because Pearl started bucking her hips, begging for more. Garnet smiled and said, "As you wish..." She thrusted her fingers harder, 'I love her moans!' Garnet had a mischievous plan pop in her head. She stopped, only to hear Pearl whimper in response. "Don't worry, dear. I just want to show something."

Garnet placed her gem right on top of her clitoris. She smiled evilly at Pearl, and started using her 'special' talent on Pearl. She could make her gems vibrate, Pearl wasn't the only girl who has experienced this. Pearl screamed as they vibrated her clit, "Oh my God! Garnet, oh! Please, y-yes, oh! O-oh, baby!" Garnet laughed, and stuck her finger in. Pearl orgasmed shortly afterward. Garnet thought she was done, until Pearl said something, "G-Garnet?" Garnet looked down at the panting girl, "Yes?" She kissed her gem.

"I-I didn't pleasure you..."

"It's fine, dear."

"No, it's not, please." Garnet sighed, "Fine, but we'll do it my way, that sound good?" Pearl nodded submissively. Garnet sat up on her knees, and activated her shape-shifting powers. Pearl smiled and laid back, it wasn't unusual for a gem girl to do that for their partner. To be honest though, Pearl was scared. She had that fear of messing up and being punished or it hurting. But she went along with it. Garnet positioned herself and said, "Pearl, this may hurt-" Pearl cut her off, "Garnet, I'm not a virgin, it shouldn't hurt..." Garnet was shocked then it hit her, 'Wait, I didn't feel a hymen...wow...'

"O-oh, I...I guess I just expected you to be a virgin, you know, 'cause, well...you're Pearl." Pearl looked away, Garnet smiled and raised her hand to grabbed Pearl's chin and kiss her, but Pearl flinched and said, "I-I'm sorry, please, I really am!" This worried Garnet, "Pearl? I was just wanting a kiss, are you alright?" Pearl nodded and blushed, "Y-yea..." Garnet shook her head, "Okay...Are you sure you want this?" Pearl nodded again and smiled. Garnet smiled back and slid in.

To Pearl, it felt amazing. 'I-it doesn't hurt, mm, it feels really good...' Garnet was also feeling that way, to Garnet, Pearl felt different, she felt...perfect. She loved every second of it. Soon, both girls came. As they laid there, panting, Garnet asked a weird question, "Pearl," she managed to speak through her ragged breath, "I know this is going to sound weird but, who did you give your virginity too?" Pearl was curled up next to Garnet, she didn't look up, for she refused meet the darker gems gaze. "I-I don't want to talk about it..."

"Please, Pearl. I don't want to keep secrets from each other. Look, if you tell me, I'll tell you a secret, that I haven't told anyone. Well, except for Amethyst. And, I'll tell you mine first, okay?" Pearl nodded and finally looked up at Garnet. "You want to know why I live with Rose?" Pearl nodded and listened, "Well, when I was around 7, my parents died in a shipwreck. In their will, I was to stay with their most trusted friend; Rose. I have no other family, but Rose raised me as her own, and I've loved her the same ever since." Pearl's eyes softened, "Oh...I didn't know you had it so hard."

"Okay, it's your turn." Pearl sighed deeply, "I-I didn't give my virginity to anyone...it was taken..." Garnet felt angered, "What?! You were raped!? By who?! What kind of sick creature would do that?!"

"...my mom..." Garnet looked down at Pearl with shock, "Y-you're mom?! Why?! What kind of mother does that?! I mean-"

"I deserved it..." Garnet gave her a look that said, 'Are you fucking kidding me?!'

"I misbehaved and got punished for...I should have just listened..."

"Punished?" Pearl nodded, "Yes...if I do something really bad, that's when I get...raped..." Pearl said the last part under her breath, but Garnet still caught it. Anger rose in her chest, but she tried to keep calm, "What happens when you just do something bad?" Pearl looked up at her, "...I get slapped, or beaten..."

"That's it. You're not going home! How can your father allow this!?" Pearl felt her eyes swell, she was about to cry, "What father? A-and I have to, i-if I don't, she could hurt herself! I know I get punished, but at least she loves me..."

'What do you mean, 'at least she loves you?'" Pearl couldn't take it anymore, tears escaped her eyes, "My father didn't...he told me himself he didn't...he left my mother because of me..." Then Pearl said something that hurt Garnet, "Why do you care? You're just going to leave me...all of this was just an illusion to get your dare over with..." Pearl rolled away from Garnet. "Pearl, I'll tell you another secret, I love you. Okay? I've always had a crush on you, but I didn't date you because you seemed to good for me." Pearl turned around, her eyes were still leaking tears. "W-what?" Garnet smiled and pulled back, "It's true. Now, I have one more question for you. Your father said he didn't love you?"

Pearl cried a little harder and replied through sobs, "I-I was a mistake. _He_ told me that too, he accidentally got my mom pregnant. I remember trying my hardest to impress him. I come home with straight A's all the time and all I ever heard was, 'I don't care.' I continued to try, and every night I would say, 'I love you, daddy.' And every time I did, he slapped me, but I still said it because I meant it. One night, when he slapped me down, he screamed at me, 'Stop saying that! I hate you, I don't love you! How can you love someone who hates you and would rather you die then put up you for the rest of their life?! Huh?! You're a mistake that I should've left to die the minute you were born!' He left my mother that night...she received divorce papers three days later, and that's when she started beating me..." Pearl wiped away some of her tears. Garnet's mind was still trying to process what Pearl had said when the pale gem spoke again, "Garnet," She yawned and curled back into the darker gems arms, "promise me you won't tell anyone..."

Garnet shook her head, 'I guess I have to, I don't want her to get beat again...'

"Okay..."

* * *

***Okay, that's enough for one chapter!**

**BYE!***

**Jinx: Hmm, seems like the stories over..,**

**HA! Nope! Just wait, it'll get better!**


	6. Chapter 6

***I'm back...**

**here's chapter 6***

* * *

_Garnet woke up, but Pearl wasn't there. 'Hmm, her mother must have told her to come home.' All of a sudden it felt like weeks had gone by, and Garnet hadn't seen Pearl. Soon, she began to worry. At school, Pearl, avoided Garnet. "Pearl, are you alright?" Garnet stopped her by the lockers, but Pearl just stayed silent. "Please, Pearl. Answer me!" Pearl said nothing. All she did was look up at Garnet with fear in her eyes. "D-don't look at me like that! Please! Just tell me what's wrong, dammit!" Nothing. Just silence, until tears formed in Pearl's eyes. Garnet's face softened as she looked at the pale gem, she felt guilty as hell! "Oh...Pearl, I-I didn't mean to raise my voice-" But she had had already take off down the crying. Garnet took off after her, 'Oh no! What have I done?!' She ran until Mr. Moris stopped her, "Principal's office, now!"_

_Garnet felt rage grow in her chest, "You know nothing about love! And how much she needs it! You're just a good-for-nothing douche bag, dick face!" He raised his hand, but Garnet already hit him in the stomach, knocking him to the far end of the hallway. She was about to hit him again when someone jumped on her back. Next thing she knew, more and more people tried to stop her. When she thought that there were no more challengers, she heard her name, "Garnet, calm down." Before her brain could process who had said it, she turned and slapped, the last person she'd ever hurt; Pearl. Pearl was on the ground when Garnet realized who it was. "Oh my God, Pearl!" She dropped to her knees, to try to comfort Pearl, and apologize. "Get away from me!" Pearl held her hand to her cheek, and looked at Garnet with the most miserable look._

_Garnet could feel herself on the urge of tears, "Pearl! I'm sorry! Please, please forgive me!" Pearl said nothing, she just ran out of the school. Garnet curled up, and cried, burying her face into her knees, she cracked, 'I'm sorry...' She got up and went home as fast as she could to tell Rose. 'Perhaps she can help!' When she got there, the house was empty. "Rose?" No answer. Garnet searched through the house but found nothing. 'I need to get to Pearl, whether her mother is there or not!' Garnet was writing a note for Rose just in case she got back before Garnet. As she wrote the note, the phone rang. Garnet ignored it, expecting it to be a salesperson, until she heard the automated voice-mail box: "One unheard message from; Pearl. Thursday, four forty nine, pm." Garnet ran over to the phone and tried to call Pearl back, but she wouldn't pick up. Garnet decided to listen to the message, but a terrible feeling hit her like a bullet._

_"Garnet, um, I don't know how to say this but," Garnet heard a deep sigh, "I called to say good-bye, forever. I...just can't take it anymore...everyone that I have ever loved has hurt me, and when I thought I found the one, you hurt me too. The reason I'm telling you this is...is because I love you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I really am, but hey, I'm doing the world a favor. No one cares, ha, I'm not sure if you even care...you didn't even bother to pick up the phone, hmm, I might have changed my mind if you did...but, it's too late now, I love you, bye." Garnet's eyes widened in fear as she rushed to Pearl's house. When Garnet finally reached her destination, she busted through door. "Pearl?! Pearl, where are you?!" Garnet ran through the house, until she finally found Pearl's room. She gasped as she saw the lifeless body laying on the bed. "No, no, no, no, no! T-this isn't real!" Garnet kneeled beside the bed, and saw what she did to herself._

_The body was paler than her normal self, and She had taken an overdose on pills, that could kill you in seconds if over-used. "No, Pearl, why? Why would do this!?" Garnet cried, when she lifted her head, she saw a note on the bed;_

_To anyone who cares,_

_I'm sorry. I'm a selfish, awful, and horrid creature. I found love, and I gave it up...please, to whoever reads this, please, tell Garnet I'm sorry, and that I love her. If I had the choice, I would undo this horrid deed. And, that I didn't mean what I said on the phone, I was just mad, upset, and hurt...she's the only person who has ever comforted me...At least she actually cared for me, even though I didn't return it..._

_Pearl_

_Garnet cried, 'No...no, please...don't leave me like my parents...please...'_

Garnet bolted up from the bed, tears streaming from her eyes. She looked over, and saw Pearl, who slowly started to awake. "Garnet? What's wrong?!" Pearl sat up immediately, Garnet just panted, "P-Pearl?" Pearl tilted her head confused, "Of course, what's wrong, dear?" Garnet just hugged her, tightly. "Pearl! Pearl, I love you! I love you so much! Don't ever doubt that!" Pearl was still confused, but smiled, "I love you too." Garnet looked down at her, "Pearl, promise me something please." Pearl nodded, "Okay, what?"

"You will never hurt yourself." Pearl looked even more confused, but agreed, "Okay, I promise."

"You better not lie. If your hurting, or feeling mad, come to me. Okay? Even if your mad at me!"

"Okay, now, how about we go to sleep?" Garnet wiped the last few tears away, and nodded. She pulled Pearl close and fell back asleep, never once letting her go.

* * *

***Done***


	7. Chapter 7

***And you guys thought the**

**story was over! ;) Nah,**

**I said done as in like**

**I'm done with that **

**chapter...I would**

**say 'End' if I ****was **

**really done.***

**Jinx: Yep, plus there's a lot**

**stuff she still has to explain.**

* * *

When Pearl woke up the next morning, she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. She shifted and rolled over to face her lover. When she did, Pearl noticed that Garnet had been crying pretty hard, she still had tear stains on her dark cheeks. 'I wonder what was so sad? Hmm...' Pearl thought a minute, then she remembered the promise she made to Garnet, 'Perhaps, she had a dream I hurt myself...But I would never.' Pearl smiled, 'At least she cares.' She looked up and gave Garnet a small peck on the lips. Garnet's eyes fluttered open, she looked down at Pearl and smiled, "Well, good morning to you too then." She returned the favor and kissed Pearl back.

Pearl wanted this moment to last forever, where the was no pain, no thoughts of being hurt, just love. "Pearl, I want you to know something." Pearl looked up, indicating that she was listening, "Without you, I would be miserable. I wouldn't be able to go on with life. I would hurt every day, knowing I could have made it better." Pearl was confused, "Garnet, why are you saying this?" Garnet took a deep breath, "Pearl, I had a terrible, terrible nightmare last night." Pearl looked at her, straight in the eyes with curiosity. "You...you killed yourself. I had hurt you and I g-guess you couldn't take it anymore, s-so you..." Garnet couldn't finish it, she was on the verge of tears, and Pearl knew it, "Garnet, it's okay." Pearl held Garnet's head next to her chest, to let her cry. Garnet cried as lightly as she could, "I don't ever want to lose you..."

"Don't worry. I promise I'll never hurt myself." Pearl held her, feeling her shirt get wet where Garnet was crying. "Shh, it's alright." Pearl stroked Garnet's poofy hair. Garnet's crying softened to nothing, she broke from Pearl. Pearl stared into her eyes; one red, the other blue. Her third eye was closed, but that didn't matter, all that mattered right now was Garnet. Garnet smiled slyly, "So that's how it feels to be held?" Pearl giggled, "Yea, I guess. But, it feels better when your partner's taller." Garnet smiled and hugged Pearl, "Thanks..."

"Your welcome, dear. I love you, Garnet." Garnet pulled her closer, "I love you, too." As they continued to hug, both gems heard an 'aw!' sound come from the door. They turned to see Rose in the doorway with clasped together in front of her chest, and her head resting on them. Pearl blushed, along with Garnet. "Oh, you two! Don't mind me! I just came to see how you were doing." She smiled and went back downstairs to cook breakfast. Pearl loved mornings like this, 'I wish...I wish mom was like this. To come check on me, and love me...like a real mom...' Pearl dazed off, Garnet snapped her fingers in front of Pearl's face, "Pearl?" Pearl instantly snapped out of it, "I'm sorry!" She flinched when Garnet's reached for her, "...don't flinch, please..." She grabbed Pearl's chin softly, and pulled her closely. She kissed Pearl, when they broke, Garnet didn't move away, "Pearl, I would never hurt you. I love you too much to even think about it."

Pearl wanted to hug Garnet, but fear overpowered her. Garnet tilted her head, waiting for Pearl to make a move. "Well..." Pearl looked at her and sighed, she flung her arms around Garnet. She tensed up at first when Garnet wrapped her arms around her, but relaxed just as quickly. 'That's my girl...' They broke and went down stairs. After breakfast, Garnet took Pearl back up stairs, "Pearl, I want to know more about you past." Pearl looked away, "...okay...what do you want to know? Like specifically..."

"Well...do you know the real reason your mother is like the way she is?" Pearl looked back up at Garnet, "From what I've learned from experience, she's on drugs. It messed with her brain. When she's sober, I can hear her cry...she cries because of my father...and the way she treats me..."

"She, get's upset about hurting you? Then why does she do it?"

"The drugs...they make her have a higher temper. And she can't go on throughout the day without them. She hurts herself when she tries." Garnet sighed, "...it's still wrong...I don't like it when you leave here..." Pearl hugged Garnet, "I know, but I can save her from something terrible."

"You amaze me, you know that?" Pearl broke away, but her arms were still around Garnet. "How?"

"You can still love someone no matter how they hurt you...I wouldn't be able to do that. Plus, most people who have tough lives, cut themselves, but you don't, and you've got the worst." Pearl slyly smiled, "I don't see a reason to hurt myself. I knew I would find someone who loves me for me, and would never hurt me. And, I didn't want to have scars when I did."

'I'm that person...' Garnet hugged her again, "I'm glad I'm that person." Pearl was about to say something else, but her phone started ringing, "Hello?"

_"Pearl?" _

"Yes, mom?"

_"Hello, dear. Will you please come home?"_ Pearl gulped, "O-okay. I'll be home in a few minutes."

_"Okay! Love you, dear!" _Pearl looked at Garnet with fear, "S-she wants me t-to come h-home..." Garnet sighed angrily, "Fine...but if anything happens, call me immediately!" Pearl looked down, "Okay..." Her and Garnet went downstairs and told Rose. She agreed, but didn't seem to happy about it. When they were in the car, Pearl leaned on Garnet's shoulder. Garnet wrapped her arm around Pearl.

"Pearl, do you promise that if she hurts you, you'll call?" Pearl nodded, "Yes, I promise." The rest of the ride was silent, but Garnet couldn't help but get a bad feeling. They arrived to Pearl's, and the pale gem got out. "What? No good-bye kiss?" Pearl rolled her eyes, and leaned in the car to give Garnet her kiss. Garnet giggled, "I was just joking, but okay." Pearl smiled and ran into the house, 'I hope I'm not late!' Pearl walked in, "Mom?"

"Who's your little girlfriend?" Pearl turned in the hallway towards her mother who was sitting next to the window. "Oh, uh, you mean Garnet? N-no, s-she's just a friend." Pearl hoped her mother hadn't seen the kiss. Her mother stood up, and walked over to her. Pearl stood straight, and tried not to flinch, knowing it would make her mother angrier. 'SLAP!' Pearl hit the ground. Her mother barked, "Stand the fuck up!" Pearl stood as fast as she could, only to be punch in the nose.

She hit the ground again. She tried to get up, her eyes still watering, but she was kicked in the stomach, right in her diaphragm. She gasped for air, but didn't have time before she was kicked again. She finally found her voice, "P-please! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She put her arm out, and covered her face with the other. "Come here!" Pearl attempted to get up on her own, but for her mother, she was too slow. So her mother grabbed her by her hair, yanking her up off the floor. Her mother stood there, with Pearl hanging from her hair off the floor, "Don't. Ever. Lie to me." She looked into Pearl's blue, puffy, tear-stained face. She looked like a hopeless, hurt small child. "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" She threw Pearl into the concrete floor.

The pale gem laid there on the cold floor, weeping quietly, "...I'm s-sorry...I'm sorry, m-mom..."

"Get out." Pearl looked up, "W-what?"

"Get out of my fucking house. Now!" Pearl got up, and ran as fast as she could. When she busted through the door, she fell on the sidewalk. She got up and ran for Garnet's house. 'Oh no! No, no, no! I forgot my phone!' She cursed herself under breath, but kept running. She finally reached Garnet's house, she held her stomach, and knocked on the door. Rose answered, "Oh, Pearl! You're back-wait! Oh no! Are you alright?!" Pearl shook her head, "...I...I need...Garnet..." She panted, and walked in.

"Pearl?!" Garnet rushed down the stairs, and went straight for Pearl. "G...Garnet..." She fell into Garnet's arms. "I told you to call me!" But she didn't get an answer, that's when Garnet noticed Pearl had trouble keeping her eyes open. "C'mon, we're gonna go to bed." She carried her off, but before they reached Garnet's room, Rose called, "Garnet!" Rose came upstairs, "Garnet, you need to check her wounds, please." Garnet nodded and went into her room, she laid Pearl down on the bed. She watched as the smaller girl curled up into a small ball, crying. Garnet felt raged, 'That's it! No more! I refuse to let Pearl get hurt!'

"Pearl, I need to check your wounds..." She trailed off when she notice Pearl was whispering something. She leaned in and heard Pearl say, 'I'm sorry' over and over again. 'What did she do to you?'

* * *

***WOO! Chapter 7 done!***


	8. Chapter 8

***WOO!***

**Jinx: Hey! It's actually a good**

**thing we have two stories!**

* * *

"Pearl, it's alright." Garnet sat on the edge of the bed, petting Pearl's back. She tried to hold the smaller gem, but she cringed in pain, and Garnet couldn't stand to make her hurt. When Pearl's whisper came to a halt, Garnet spoke, "Pearl, I need to check your wounds." Pearl rolled over, her bruised eye tried to open, but no prevail. 'Oh, you poor dear...' Garnet got up and grabbed a wash cloth, she sat back down and wiped the dried blood from Pearl's mouth and nose. Pearl sniffled, "Hold me..."

"But, I-I don't want hurt you..." Pearl looked up at her, her eyes full of tears. It broke Garnet's heart to see her like this, "Alright, but if it hurts too bad-" Pearl weakly put a finger in front of Garnet's lips, and opened her arms to allow Garnet to pick her up. Garnet held her like a young child, who had a bad nightmare. "What did she do to you?" Pearl started crying again, "S-she, she g-got mad, a-and..." The rest of her sentence was not comprehensibly, but Garnet went along with it, "It's alright now. I'm here, I'll always be here." She gently wiped the tears away from Pearl's cheeks. She smiled to comfort Pearl.

Pearl faintly smiled. "Now, I need to put you down. I really need to see how bad you're hurt." Pearl didn't want to be put down, but agreed anyways. Garnet laid her down, and started taking off her shirt. Pearl blushed lightly, Garnet stared at Pearl's blue frilly bra, "Well that's new." Pearl giggled, "Yea, I bought a few days ago..." Then Garnet saw the huge blue-purplish bruise on her diaphragm. Garnet shook her head, 'This has to end...' She looked down, 'Dammit she's wearing jeans...' She reached down and unbuttoned Pearl's pants, revealing matching underwear. As she was folding the jeans to put them with the shirt, she noticed two holes where the knees are supposed to be. She looked at Pearl knees, "Oh my God, your knees!" They were beat up from falling on the concrete floor and sidewalk, not to mention bloody! Garnet put some alcohol on the wash cloth.

"This is going to sting..." Pearl braced herself, when Garnet put the disinfecting cloth on Pearl's knees, Pearl put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. "I know, it hurts, but it's better than letting it get infected. And we're out of regular disinfectant stuff." When the darker gem finished, she leaned up and gave Pearl a kiss, "Are you ready for bed?" Pearl nodded, and rolled over. "Are you going to change into your sleep wear?" Pearl shook her head.

"Okay." Garnet got into bed, and pulled Pearl close to her, but she was gentle enough that it didn't hurt the pale girl. "Goodnight, my dear."

_'Wha-what's going on?' Pearl sat up in bed, 'I'm...at home?' She looked around her room, it looked the exact same, as usual. 'Why am I here? I should be with Garnet.' Pearl decided to call Garnet, 'Wait, where's my phone?!' Pearl got up and searched all around her room, but found nothing. 'Hmm, I may have left it in the living-room...' She open the frail wooden door to an empty hallway. She silently crept down the hall, as she was passing her mother's room, she heard screaming. Curiosity got the better of her, she stopped and listened. "You fucking whore! This is your fault! You said you took the fucking pill, and I had a condom on!"_

_"It's your fault! At least I care for her! I didn't even want children, but I guess we have to deal with it! You're a dick!" Pearl heard a painful slap, and the sound of someone falling to the ground, "I don't care if you lover her! I hate her! I should've made you get the abortion! Then I wouldn't have to put up with her!"_

_'D-dad?!' Pearl felt tears escape her eyes. That's when she heard footsteps coming to the door. 'Oh no! I have to hide!' She ran straight for the laundry room, and closed the curtain they used for a door. She peaked out very carefully, and saw her father walk out of the door. But, there was something off, he was all black, like a shadow. She gasped, but that was a wrong move. Her father opened the curtain, "Found you, you little brat!" He grabbed her by her hair and lifted her off the ground. "Daddy, please! You're hurting me!" She struggled, which only made it worse. "Please, I'm sorry!" He threw her to the ground. "I hate you." Pearl muttered something, "What did you say?!" _

_"I said: I still love you." She saw raged grow in the blackness of his eyes, which were slowly turning red. "When will you get it through your fucking head; Stop. Saying. That!" He kicked her, then Pearl felt an agonizing pain in her abdomen, she looked down to see her father's dagger had gone in her stomach, blood trickled down her from her wound staining her shirt. She looked up at him with pain filled eyes, and ever so slowly she started losing her consciousness, the last she heard was an ear piercing scream from her mother, "No!"  
_

Pearl shot up from the bed, another wrong move, she grunted in pain. She looked over, expecting to see Garnet, but saw nothing. 'Where is she?' Pearl laid back down, 'It feels cold without her...' That's when the door opened, Pearl sat up slowly to avoid pain. "Garnet?"

"What are you doing up?"

"I-I had a nightmare..." Garent crawled back in bed and held Pearl, "What was it about?"

"It was about something that happened in the past..." Garnet raised her eyebrow, so Pearl continued, "It was about the first time I retreated to my gem..."

"Oh, how'd that happen?" Pearl told Garnet everything, this only made Garnet upset with Pearl's father, "At least _he's_ out of your life. That's terrible..."

"Hey, my parents are...well...still alive...you have a tougher life." Garnet grabbed Pearl's chin, "I don't, but, I'll tell you what, my life has gotten a whole lot better with you." She kissed Pearl, feeling her soft lips pressed against hers. When they broke, Pearl curled up to Garnet, and fell back asleep.

* * *

Diamond sat in the bathroom, writing a note that would tell people the end of her life. She cried, 'I'm sorry...so, so sorry.' A black shadow awaited for her to finish, knowing now is the end for this mother's miserable life.

* * *

***DUN DUN***

**Jinx: DUUUUUN!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Ay! Imma back!***

**Jinx: You're a crack nugget.**

* * *

Pearl awoke curled in a small ball next to Garnet. 'My face hurts…' Pearl rubbed her cheek, but didn't dare move away from Garnet. It felt good to be near the normally stoic gem; Pearl looked up and noticed that Garnet seemed to be having a bad dream.

"Garnet?" Pearl tapped her, she wasn't waking. Pearl thought a minute, then scooted up where it looked as though as she was taller than Garnet, and she held Garnet. Naturally, Garnet turned and curled up in Pearl's arms. They laid there like this for a while, until Garnet stirred and awoke from her nightmare.

"Pearl," She looked up at the pale gem, "w-why are you holding me? Shouldn't I be holding you?" Pearl smiled, "Just returning the favor. Plus it looked as though you were having a nightmare." Garnet looked away, "It was just a dream."

"Please just tell me."

"It…was about your mother…she…was killed."

"Oh." Pearl thought about this a moment, then she gasped, "Oh no! I never called or texted! Oh! I'm probably in a lot of trouble!" Pearl was worried, Garnet simply raised a hand and stroked down Pearl's face. Pearl sighed, "Thanks."

"Let's get ready." Pearl nodded and got out of the bed with Garnet. Little did they know what to expect of that Saturday morning…Pearl joined Rose and Garnet downstairs for breakfast when they heard the news, "Pearl, I…have terrible news…your mother had a warrant out for her arrest, and well…when he finally found where she lived…they found her dead. She-she committed suicide." Pearl gasped in horror, "What?! No! No! T-this isn't right! S-she can't be!" Tears started streaming down her cheeks, "Pearl, sweetie."

"No! I knew I should've been there! I-if I would've just stayed where I was supposed to, n-none of this would've happened!" Pearl dropped to her knees, "…this is all my fault…" Garnet rushed to her girlfriend's aid, "Pearl, it's not your fault. No one could've stopped her."

"I could have. I stayed with her to keep this from happening…I could've run away, but I didn't…" She could barely manage that sentence through her sobs. Garnet tried to hold her, but she moved away, "…I should've said no to you…"

"W-what?" She sniffled, "I should've said no when you asked me out…I wouldn't have been so distracted and my mother would still be alive." Garnet retracted her hand, she felt like crying, but didn't. Rose decided to step in, "Pearl, Garnet had nothing to with this. She chose to give up a precious thing, there's nothing we could or can do."

"You don't understand! The reason she beat me was so she wouldn't kill herself! If I would've have been home then she would let her rage out on me! I never said it was Garnet's fault, I made the wrong decision. Now I have to suffer the consequences!" It just hurt her more to say that she made the wrong decision of dating Garnet, Pearl couldn't take it anymore, and she got up and left.

Garnet was in shock, 'S-she thinks it was a bad choice to date me?' It hurt and Rose knew it, "Garnet, she's just going through a rough time right now…"

"I know…"

* * *

Pearl ran home, hoping that maybe, just maybe, her mother was still alive. When she got there, there were still police men and a body wrapped in a white sheet. Police man (who was a Eudialyte gem) came up to her and said, "Excuse me, ma'am. But, you're not supposed to be he-"

"I'm her daughter, Pearl. This is _my_ house."

"Oh, you're her daughter! Well, we have something for you." He handed her crumbled white piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and read the scribbled text;

_Pearl, my dear daughter, I love you, more than anything. I'm sorry, for everything. Please, promise me once you finish reading this that you will home, and you won't come back. Stay with Garnet and Rose, it's in my will that you will stay with Rose, I trust her enough to take care of you…unlike me. I know I beat you, and did other things, but every night I would cry myself to sleep thinking about the pain I caused you. The drugs, they caused this, I sent you away last night so I could do this, and I had to end it before I ended it for you…Don't worry about me anymore, focus on your new life with the girl you love. That day I saw you and Garnet, I knew you both had something special for each other; you two are going to make a wonderful couple. I love you, but please, don't ever come back here! EVER._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Pearl noticed the last 'ever' was in red and all caps. Pearl began to wonder why her mother didn't want to come back. 'There's something wrong.' That's when something caught her eye, there was writing in blood on the wall, it was small though, so it was barely noticeable. It read;

_Check the BR hurry…_

The rest was smeared as if someone was drug away from the wall. 'Hmm, what would 'BR' mean?' Pearl thought, 'This isn't a big house…oh, I get it, the back room.' Pearl slipped past the police (they were packing up their equipment, and some were getting ready to get the body) and rushed to the back room as fast as possible and she saw a small pool of blood and note not too far away. She read the note and gasped, "No…It can't be!" A mysterious chuckle came from behind her, "Oh, but it is!" Before she could get away, her mouth was covered by a rag, 'It…must have chloroform…' She passed out in seconds, and laid lifeless in a dark shadow's hands, she was still breathing, 'Hmm, not for long.'

* * *

***DUN DUN DUUUUNN***

**Jinx: HEY! You stole my thunder!**


	10. Chapter 10

***Hey guys!***

* * *

Pearl woke in a cold, dark room sitting in a creaky wooden chair. 'Wait, I...I think I have a blindfold on.' She waited a few moments, listening to everything that was anything. When she thought the coast was clear, she struggled in her bonds. Her hands and feet were bound by a thick rope, she struggled harder, but achieved nothing. She sighed annoyed, 'There has to be a way out of here!' Just as she was calculating a plan, she heard footsteps off in a distance. She gasped and tried harder to break the ropes.

'No, no, no, no! C'mon! Break!' She struggled harder and harder as the footsteps got louder and louder, until they stopped. Pearl's breathing hitched when she realized he was right in front of her. She gulped, waiting for him to make a move, he reached around her and untied the blindfold. Pearl cringed as the bright light hit her eyes, blinding her enough for him to move behind her without her noticing. When she could finally see, she panicked, 'Where did he go!?' She struggled to look behind her, but he moved to the front.

He chuckled evilly, "Oh, Pearl, you should have left when you read the note." He clicked his tongue three, and waved his finger waved in her face. She growled then she spat in his face. He slapped her, he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back to him, "You fucking bitch, I should make you pay for that!" He chuckled evilly, "Perhaps I should..." Tears streamed down her face, "I still love you..." He summoned his dagger and cut her across the face, blue blood trickled down her cheek. "Now," he kicked the chair over, making her fall on her face, "you shall receive your punishment."

* * *

'She should be here by now! The cops would've sent her away while they search the crime scene!' Garnet was starting to get worried, it was already 8:30! 'She left at six!' Garnet sighed, 'Okay, don't worry...I bet she's fine...Rose wouldn't let me leave anyways...' Garnet decided to get on her computer and try to waste time.

After an hour she decided to take action. "Rose, I have to leave."

"Garnet, I understand how you must feel, but she may just need some time alone." Garnet sighed, "Rose, I know that...but she wouldn't be gone for this long."

"Okay, just...make sure you both come back, okay?" Garnet nodded, and left. She got into her car, as she drove to Pearl's house, a sickening feeling took over. When she pulled into the driveway, she noticed that the police had already left, 'Hmm, I though she would be back once the police left.' Garnet put the car in park, 'She's going through some tough shit right now though...'

Garnet sighed, and got out of her car. She walked in, "Pearl?" No answer. 'Fuck! Where is she!?' Garnet started to panic, images of her nightmare flashed through her head. She ran straight to Pearl's room, but she wasn't there. She checked the whole house; nothing. 'Where is she? Perhaps she went back to my house...' Garnet hoped for the best, and left.

* * *

Pearl threw up, coughing and gasping for air. She heard another chuckle come form her father, he leaned down to her ear, "You still love me?" She looked up at him, "I still love you, daddy." He kicked her in the face this time, her nose now bloodied. She cried, 'Garnet...please...save me...'

"Too bad there's no real superman, huh?" He summoned his dagger again, "Remember this?" He chuckled again, "The first time you regenerated...God, why did you have to old enough to do that? I could have just ended your miserable life then. Pft, if it wasn't for that bitch of a mother you probably would be dead."

Pearl mumbled something, he leaned down and growled, "What was that?!" She sighed then screamed as loud as she could, "At least she cared!" He grabbed his ear, backing up away from her, "Ah! You fucking bitch!" He took his dagger, "You're fucking life is mine!" He ran at her, she used all of her strength to shift the chair just as he was slicing down, he cut the ropes, but in the process he cut her side deeply. She stood up as quick as she could and summoned her spear, throwing it at him hitting him the eye.

She ran immediately when he screamed in pain. When she got out the door, she started feeling dizzy, she looked down st her side, 'Shit!' She held on to her side, and limp down the street losing more and more blood. 'C'mon...just...hang in there...at least 'til we find Garnet...you can do it Pearl...' Her vision started blurring, she could barely make out the street lamps.

'I think...that's her house...' She made her way up the steps, she knocked on the door, waiting for an answered she payed, "Please be the right house...' Rose answered the door, "Oh my God! Pearl!" Pearl held on to the door frame, trying not to collapse on the floor, "R-Rose...whe...where's...Garnet..." Pearl swayed, dizziness slowly taking over. Garnet had heard Rose's scream and rushed down the stairs.

"Pearl!" When Pearl saw her, she tried to walk over to her, but ended up falling in her arms. "Garnet, get her on the couch now!" Rose rushed into the kitchen, grabbing rubbing alcohol, medical wrap, and towelettes for the blood. When she entered the room, she saw Garnet kneeling by Pearl's side, "Rose, why isn't retreating to her gem?!"

"Garnet, sometimes when a gem is badly damaged and forces themselves to not retreat to their gems...they...well, won't. She has reached a point to where we have to fix her wounds and hope for the best, because if we don't she will die." Garnet backed away from Pearl, "Hurry! Please, Rose!" Rose nodded, and knelt down, soaking a towelette in rubbing alcohol. Pearl gripped the pillows on the couch tightly, tears streaming down her eyes. "I'm sorry, dear...I know it hurts..."

When Rose was finished, Pearl laid there, medical wrap all around her side and waist, arm draped over herself. 'I-I want to hold her, but I'm scared to hurt her...' Garnet had been on the verge of tears all night, but she stood strong...until now. She knelt beside the couch, Pearl slept calmly, a little too calmly. This worried Garnet slightly, 'Please be okay...' A few tears fell off her chin, landing in her shirt. She was about to get up when Pearl stirred, "G-Garnet?"

"I'm right here. Do you need something?"

"Hold me."

"Pearl, I...I'm too afraid to hurt you..." She stared into Pearl glossy eyes, it broke her heart to see her like this. "Please, Garnet..."

"Alright...But I don't think there's enough room on the couch." Pearl grunted and sat up, she kept her hand on her waist and tried to stand. Garnet stopped her, "What are you doing?"

"Heading to bed..." Garnet sighed, "That's not a good idea, here..." She picked Pearl up in bridal style, "Let's go to bed." She smiled and carried Pearl up to her bedroom.

* * *

***WOO! Done with chapter 10!***


End file.
